Respuesta Transparente
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: "No sigas enamorando este corazón que desea desaparecer. No des esperanzas con esa sonrisa infantil, porque cuando llegue el final de estos días... Será insoportable." Una simple historia de amor entre Alfred y Arthur. Usuk/Ukus. Como gustes verlo. ¡Para Hikari No Yami!


**Respuesta Transparente **

_¡__**Waaa! *Llora de emoción***_

_**Es tan bello estar aquí de nuevo con este one-shot.**_

_**Lo último que escribí fue un USxScotland...*tic en el ojo* para Solitudely, ya necesitaba con urgencia hacer algo con Alfred y Arthur O:**_

_**Además esta gripa del mal no me deja, grr, pero estoy mejorando :3**_

_**Dejando todo eso de lado, este Fanfic está inspirado en una canción de Vocaloid llamada: "Toumei Answer" de IA. Escuchénla en Youtube, es hermosa. Aunque pensaba hacerla un UkxNyo! USA, pero el Yaoi me ganó.**_

_**Otra cosa, prepárense para lanzarme bombardeo de Scones D:**_

_**Pero disfruté escribiendo esto, fue tan maravilloso.**_

**Disclaimer:** Hidekaz Himaruya es creador y dueño de Hetalia, escribo por entretenimiento personal sin fines de lucro blá blá...

¿Quién me pagaría? ._.

**Pareja: **Arthur/Alfred, Alfred/Arthur.

No hay orden esta vez, míralo como gustes :3

**Géneros:** Romance, Humor, Drama, etcétera.

**Advertencia:** Ganas de colgar a la autora Dx

**Dedicado a:** Hikari No Yami, porque había prometido escribirte otro. Cumplí, prometó hacerte otro más, pero humorístico ¿Va? Para hacerle honor a nuestro Fanfic Rol: Choque de Amor. ¿Lo recuerdas? :D

_**3 2 1 ready...**_

.

.

.

Azul, profundamente mezclado con la intensidad de los rayos solares.

Sin blancas e inmaculadas nubes esponjosas que opaquen el cielo.

La brisa sopla con una suavidad perceptible que trae consigo el calor del día que adormece a las personas en estos cortos días de verano.

El color esmeralda de sus ojos yace concentrado en cada detalle del hermoso paisaje que es capaz de vislumbrar por la ventana en su aula de clases.

Porque ese tipo de cosas no suelen distraerlo.

Es tan aplicado que le parece absurdo perder su tiempo y atención en trivialidades, sin embargo últimamente se encuentra a sí mismo observando el exterior en lugar de concentrarse en lo que le corresponde como alumno. ¿Por qué?

Quizás los responsables de su desinterés sean aquel par de orbes azules.

Tal vez, es el dueño de ellos, quién siempre está ahí sentado en el pupitre de a lado con una sonrisa alegre y sutil plasmada entre sus labios.

Arthur parpadea sin afán al notar que ese americano de nuevo sonríe, pero esta ocasión parece levemente avergonzado, mientras tanto enfoca su vista en cualquier punto menos su persona. Extraño.

Una compañera suya le entrega la prueba del día anterior, su puntuación es perfecta, otra vez.

En cambio el chico que le saca de sus casillas esconde su examen alegando que más tarde se lo mostrará.

Sabe de antemano que Alfred no cumplirá su palabra, porque su calificación es tan deplorable como de costumbre.

Es de esperarse, desgasta su tiempo de estudio hablando tonterías sin pies ni cabeza.

Tonterías que Arthur escucha sin falta y en completo silencio.

Sólo por verle sonreír.

La sonrisa de Alfred es hermosa, y cuando se ruboriza aumenta el atractivo visual para el joven inglés.

Arthur es del tipo de personas difíciles de tolerar, además de que sus habilidades sociales se han vuelto nulas con el paso del tiempo.

Hacer que él sonría con sinceridad es un acto casi imposible, pero con sumo empeño y convicción puede lograrse.

Alfred esta muy orgulloso de ser el único en poseer tal mérito.

La clase llega a su final.

Se percata de esto cuando oye sonar la campana anunciando su receso.

El suspiro prolongado que escapa de su interior suena tan añorante.

Y se comienza a preguntar internamente: ¿Desde cuándo los días son tan ligeros?

La cuestión se queda sin responder mientras guarda sus utensilios escolares en su mochila.

Hubiese seguido sumido en un lago de preguntas sino fuese por una voz ajena.

**-¡Artie!-**el llamado proveniente de Alfred le espabila por completo.

Allí parado frente a él con las manos levantadas de emoción, justo como un niño pequeño.

Por un intervalo se deja llevar por esa esencia fresca, caminando hasta Alfred con pasos refinados dignos de un caballero, Arthur sonríe de medio lado en un acto de coquetería atrevida.

Jones se ruboriza tenuemente, sería un mentiroso si acaso negase que ese gesto no lo derrite.

Ambos salen del sitio con tranquilidad.

Momentos después un coscorrón aterriza en cabeza estadounidense.

**-Auch...-**ambas manos van a su coronilla para checarla.

**-Deja de quejarte. **

**Más de una vez te he dicho que no me llames "Artie" Bloody Idiot...-**el ceño fruncido en señal de frustración es una prueba contundente sobre lo que dice.

**-Bueno, pero...-**los inquisitivos orbes añiles se iluminan, al tiempo que camina en reversa sonriendo con travesura.

El inglés ve ese cambio sin comprender del todo.

_**-¡Eso es muy aburrido! Hahaha~**_

La risa retumba por los alrededores como una canción de fuerte sonido, pese a sus palabras no puede evitar sentirse hechizado.

Porque es música un tanto estruendosa pero simplemente bella, si se aprecia en detenimiento.

_"No sigas enamorando este corazón que desea desaparecer. _

_No des esperanzas con esa sonrisa infantil, porque cuando llegue el final de estos días..._

_Será insoportable."_

**-¡Acompáñame al cine!-**

**-Pero...-**

_**-Please...~**_la mirada tierna a la que el británico no puede resistirse mucho, es usada como un arma letal contra su voluntad.

**-De acuerdo-**se resigna a ser el perdedor esta vez.

Aunque tampoco es como sino lo disfrutará.

Las análogas de Alfred se mueven con destreza y eficacia. Arthur le presta su atención para presenciar su talento recién adquirido.

Dobleces por aquí y por allá en esa inocente prueba de gramática, en la que Alfred obtuvo un 48, y Arthur un 100 cerrado.

¡Listo! Sonríe ampliamente al mostrar su obra maestra.

Una grulla de papel.

El inglés le aplaude parsimonioso.

No le diría que Kiku también le enseñó a hacer eso hace tiempo atrás, y que debido a la práctica le salía mejor.

Preferible que Alfred se crea genial al impresionarlo.

Cuidadosamente.

Uno por uno.

La veracidad en los ojos del contrario sólo le motiva más. Arthur niega con la cabeza concentrado en lo suyo.

Ese niño siempre lo arrastra en sus juegos tontos.

**-¡Vas a perder!-**canturrea entusiasta.

**-No lo creo, Jones-**ataca sin mirarle.

Su juego consiste en no pisar ninguna grieta de las banquetas. Van parejos.

**-Oh no...-**la voz suena sepulcral. Alfred ríe burlón.

Arthur perdió. ¡Já!

**-¿Qué?-**pregunta deteniéndose por completo.

Saborea la victoria, es dulce como el chocolate.

**-Pisaste una grieta y un chicle...-**le explica el inglés con suspicacia.

El aludido se carcajea limpiamente a todo pulmón.

Maldito Arthur.

Los ojos de Jones van suavemente entrecerrados, cansado por el largo día de estudio.

Arthur observa minucioso hasta el más mínimo detalle en su rostro pacíficamente dormido.

Sonríe sin ser visto, el metro va vacío.

Toma su mano acariciándole la palma con el pulgar.

Y se da cuenta de cuán agradable es la sensación.

Los dedos sienten la textura del césped.

Yacen recostados en el jardín del instituto, hombro a hombro, demasiado cercanos.

**-Bueno sí yo muriera mañana, cualquiera podrá reemplazarme...-**contesta fríamente el anglosajón.

Su vista concentrada en el cielo cuando responde la cuestión de su amigo.

**-¿Sabes Arthur? Incluso el pensarlo es estúpido...-**replica el estadounidense girando el rostro al mismo tiempo que Arthur, se miran.

Alfred se inclina un poco para regalarle su primer beso, dulce y hermoso.

Kirkland cierra sus ojos pensando en saltarse la siguiente clase.

Entiende la respuesta transparente de Alfred, tan sincera.

Él lo valora como nadie.

**-¡Te estuve esperando!-**tirita de frío incluso envuelto en esa gruesa chamarra café.

**-Idiota... ¡Ponte esto!-**de inmediato Arthur se quita su bufanda del cuello para colocársela al estadounidense.

Las mejillas de los dos arden sutilmente por el acto.

Y es que sin notarlo, se fue otro año escolar, el calendario marca el mes de Diciembre, a pocos días de salir de vacaciones.

**-¡Seguro pase el examen final con puntuación perfecta!-**exclama seguro.

**-Es más probable que Francis se vuelva virgen, a qué tú pases una prueba...-**susurró maliciosamente.

**-¡Ya verás que lo lograré esta vez!-**la determinación en sus palabras es tal que, sin darse cuenta Arthur sonríe lleno de sinceridad y fe en él.

**-Tal vez, o sólo intentas engañarte...-**le pica.

Su objetivo es ver a Alfred realizando pucheros.

Lo logra. Sinceramente, Jones no es estúpido. Pero siempre carecerá de concentración cómo para lograr un 100, no importa cuánto se esfuerzo al respecto.

Eso piensa Arthur.

.

.

.

Todo parece normal al regresar.

Nada ha cambiado realmente, sólo el aula dónde tomarán clases, ahora fue renovada.

Los compañeros siguen siendo los mismos, exactamente molestos e indeseables tal como los recuerda.

Pero algo es inusual en su totalidad, la ausencia del americano en la banca a su lado izquierdo.

Es un evento no planeado en absoluto, resulta incómodo y extraño.

Parpadea un par de ocasiones tratando de acostumbrarse a ese puesto vacío, no mirar esa sonrisa en el primer día es triste.

Y siente que la monotonía regresa lentamente a su rutinaria vida.

Fija su atención en un libro cualquiera sin leerlo en verdad.

Sus compañeros hablan de un tema que no es de su incumbencia.

Está acostumbrado a eso, porque desde que entró a la preparatoria ha escuchado esas voces murmurando rumores acerca de él.

No puede importarle menos.

_* Que tipo tan frío *_

_* Es extraño *_

_* De seguro está loco *_

Estúpida gente superficial.

Sin embargo, en contra de todo pronóstico alguien se le acerca con una mirada apagada.

**-Sé que no somos amigos pero...-**hace una pausa ligera dudando.

Al final le sostiene la mirada a Arthur, soltando esa frase que lo descoloca.

**-Eres un tipo desalmado...-**susurra ella frunciendo el ceño, sus orbes brillan.

Quizás por contener las lágrimas.

Fuera de lugar Kirkland atina sólo a verle, confundido completamente.

¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué ese comportamiento?

¿Qué rayos ocurre con todos?

A su alrededor varios alumnos están llorando, las chicas sollozan sin detenerse, los chicos poseen miradas tristes.

Cómo si estuviesen en un funeral en lugar de un salón de clase, incluso el profesor guarda silencio sin atreverse a iniciar su hora.

El ambiente lúgubre empeora su estado de ánimo.

Entonces, en el asiento de Alfred, sus compañeros ponen coloridas flores.

Sueltan frases cómo: "A él le habrían gustado"

_"¿De qué mierda hablan?_

_Ustedes no conocen a Alfred F. Jones como yo._

_Nadie sabe nada acerca de él y sus sueños._

_Jamás se molestaron en acercarse a conocerlo a profundidad._

_¿Con qué derecho insinúan sus gustos?"_

Arthur observa a todos llorando, le parece estúpido.

Porque Alfred seguro vendrá mañana...

Lo que no es capaz de entender es el por qué, porque sí confía en verle mañana, sí está tan seguro de ello...

¿Por qué hay lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas?

De repente los matices de colores se vuelven grises y oscuros, el mundo se tiñe de negro a su alrededor y la calidez en su pecho por aquellos sentimientos se convierte en un profundo e insoportable dolor.

Hay muchas lágrimas corriendo desde sus cuencas hasta tocar el suelo, la expresión seria se rompe en una mueca de letargo aplastante.

No hay sonido que escuchar más que un cristal cayendo al vacío siendo resquebrajado, espera, eso era su corazón.

Esa brillante sonrisa, el color hechizante de sus iris, la cabellera dorada, jamás volverán.

Alfred no reirá una vez más, ni entrará por esa puerta llamándole.

No habrá quién le iluminé los días, ni con quién compartir ese sentimiento de satisfacción al ver los frutos de un arduo trabajo.

El shock de realidad es demasiado fuerte para asumirlo, está rompiéndose sin esperanza de ser reparado.

Tampoco podrá enamorarse de esa manera nuevamente.

Las piernas le fallan, se deja caer al piso.

Las lágrimas siguen fluyendo, hace más de once años que no lloraba.

Había perdido esa manera de expresar sus emociones.

A pesar de eso, de lo doloroso qué es ser consciente de que Alfred no regresará, puede asegurar cuán feliz le hizo.

Gracias a él conoce ese sentimiento abrumador que te eleva al firmamento para dejarte caer en un terrible final.

El amor.

Un chico se le acerca entregando una prueba, la de Alfred.

La toma sin desear abrirla y ver la calificación, pero aún así lo hace.

No puede creerlo.

Es un 100 cerrado y perfecto.

En un impulso sale corriendo sin aparente dirección, sólo él sabe a dónde va. Nadie le impide el paso ni le dicen nada, necesita desahogarse.

En lo más alto del edificio, justamente en la azotea con barandal.

Arthur se sostiene de este mirando el cielo gris.

Los cortos días de verano se esfuman en recuerdos.

Las sonrisas brillantes, las miradas cómplices, el beso en el jardín son sus tesoros ahora.

Siempre supo desde que se enamoró, que su despedida llegaría tarde o temprano.

_**"En el salón de clases, el corazón qué deseaba desaparecer está herido.**_

_**Sé que los días de felicidad junto a ti jamás volverán...**_

_**Pero es por eso que tampoco voy a olvidarlos."**_

**Fin**

_**¡Antes de qué me manden a...! **_

_**La verdad necesitaba Amor y Tragedia, pero por desgracia no lo hallaba en las novelas que me chutó en TV, así que recordé esta canción y se escribió solo. **_

_**Estoy satisfecha en como quedo, incluso sí hay OC.**_

**Aclaración:**__Arthur sabía que Alfred estaba enfermo.

Y qué iba a morir, pero sinceramente ni sabiéndolo pudo evitar el dolor y la tristeza.

_**Varias cosas son sucesos personales, no especificaré.**_

_**Ojalá a alguien le haya gustado, y sé que no lo digo pero... **_

_**Realmente APRECIO Y AMO sus reviews en cada trabajo mío, son lo que motiva a escribir.**_

_**Espero me regalen uno aunque sea para expresarme su odio (?) ^^ **_

_**¡Que tengan un buen día!**_

_**¡Y muchas gracias!**_

_**PD: Hikari, no dejes que la uni te coma y me deje viuda antes de casarme (?)**_


End file.
